


Waiting for you

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [101]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clary Fray is going to give them all to her, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Introspection, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Izzy wasn’t sure whether it was the date – their one month anniversary had been just a few days earlier – or if Clary had looked even more stunning that evening, or if Izzy had simply stumbled upon a revelation that had been waiting for her all along, but god.She was in love with Clary Fray, and she wasn’t quite sure how she hadn’t realised it before then.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> Flufftober Prompt 7: A First Time
> 
> (I'm aware that I skipped prompt 6, I'll get it to it in the coming days!)

They hadn’t been doing anything special, Izzy thought.

She’d taken Clary out for dinner, had let her bribe her way into getting Izzy to buy ice cream for her, and had driven them back to the redhead’s apartment. It had been a standard date night, nothing out of the ordinary, yet something had felt different about it all.

Izzy wasn’t sure whether it was the date – their one month anniversary had been just a few days earlier – or if Clary had looked even more stunning that evening, or if Izzy had simply stumbled upon a revelation that had been waiting for her all along, but _god_.

She was in love with Clary Fray, and she wasn’t quite sure how she hadn’t realised it before then.

The signs had all pointed in that direction, after all. Izzy’s constant need to see and hear from the other woman, the way her heart fluttered happily every time Clary smiled at her, how easy everything had been between them from the very start. Izzy had dated plenty of people in her short life, but Clary…

Clary was everything she’d ever dreamed of having, and Izzy loved her. Now, that was all well and good, but Izzy had never actually-

Her heart clenched painfully at the reminder of how lacklustre her past relationships had been compared to what she and Clary shared. How sad was it that after more than 21 years on earth and at least two dozen dating experiences, Izzy had yet to tell anyone that she loved them – and truly mean it?

“Are you alright?” Clary murmured softly as she set a glass of wine down on the coffee table in front of Izzy and snuggled into the brunette’s warmth, sprawling herself out on her couch. “You’ve been awfully quiet since we got back from the restaurant. Didn’t even try to put on music, which is a first for you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Izzy chuckled sheepishly, shaking her head to rid herself of all unwanted thoughts. She already had enough on her mind with her recent… _discovery_ , she didn’t need bad memories to cloud that. “Sorry, I’ve been a little out of it.”

“I can see that,” Clary laughed, craning her head back to stare at Izzy worriedly. “Are you sure everything’s alright? Anything I can get you? We can forget about the movie and just go to bed – to _sleep!_ Just to sleep! – if you’re not feeling well. Maybe you ate something bad at the restaurant, or maybe you’ve finally reached your exhaustion limit after all those late nights you’ve been pul- _hmph_.”

Izzy didn’t kiss Clary for long, just enough to get her to settle down and stop fretting over nothing. As much as she appreciated her girlfriend’s concern, her ramblings weren’t helping Izzy’s heart feel any less full. Really, how had she not noticed how gone she was for this woman before that night? Clary was the woman who’d somehow managed to exceed the expectations her dreams had set, and Izzy would have been a fool not to love her for it.

She just didn’t know how she was supposed to tell Clary just how much she meant to her. When was the right time to come out and say something like that? Was she supposed to wait a certain amount of time? What if Clary didn’t feel the same way? More importantly, though, what if she was wrong? What if her heart was only trying to fool her into believing she was in love?

It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

“Okay, now you’ve really got me worried,” Clary frowned, waving her hand in front of Izzy’s face until she looked back down at her. “Isabelle, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right? Not that you _have to_. We could just watch a movie if you’re not up to talking, or you could go home if you want to be alone, or we could do something else.”

 _Fuck it_.

“I love you.”

Clary’s lips stopped moving, her jaw dropping slightly before abruptly snapping shut, her eyes widening in awe or horror or _something_. God, Izzy had never felt so nervously sick in her life. Why had no one told her how nerve-wracking those three words could be when spoken to someone she truly cared about? Why had no one warned her about the butterflies and the goosebumps and the inability to breathe as she waited for Clary to answer?

“I’m completely in love with you,” she continued, blurting out the words before she could think them through. “Ridiculously so, in fact. You were just- You looked beautiful tonight, just sitting there and smiling and talking to me about art I’ll never understand, and it hit me that I’ve only been with you for a month and yet I can’t think of a single person I’ve ever loved more. You’re incredible, Clary, and I only hope that you know how much this- you mean to me.”

“ _Isabelle_ ,” Clary breathed out, turning around so she was all but sitting on Izzy’s lap, her hands coming up to cup her face gently. “I love you too, more than I thought I would ever love anyone. I didn’t want to say anything because you told me you’ve never really- Well, I knew going into this that there was a chance you’d get bored of me or find someone better, but I fell for you anyways, because you’re you and you’re perfect and I had no idea love could feel this _good_.”

Izzy smiled helplessly at the redhead’s words, nodding along in agreement, because _who could have known_? Who could have ever anticipated a love as simple and undeniable as what they shared?

Maybe that was what Izzy had been missing all this time. Maybe it had never been about her after all. Maybe her heart had just been waiting for Clary, waiting for the person who would make her feel breathless with a single smile. Maybe she’d been saving all of her love up for the one person in the world who deserved it more than anyone else.

Whatever the reason, she suddenly thought that never having said those words before didn’t matter. Not when Clary was still smiling, her eyes sparkling happily right as she closed them and leaned in to kiss Isabelle again, the gesture soft and warm and _perfect_.

“Is that what had you so nervous?” Clary asked as she pulled away, shaking her head fondly when Izzy nodded, biting down at her bottom lip embarrassedly.

“I know it’s not a huge deal to everyone, but it is to me,” she shrugged. “There are some things I thought I would never get in life, and love like the one you’ve given me is one of them.”

“Always the pessimist,” Clary tutted disapprovingly. “Did you really think the universe would deny an angel like you something as simple as love? You’re the single most lovable person on the planet, baby.”

“You’ve got me confused for the woman in the mirror,” Isabelle snorted, poking Clary in the ribs playfully.

“I don’t think I do,” Clary whispered, pressing a light kiss to Izzy’s forehead before tilting her head to the side curiously. “So, does it feel different, having said ‘I love you’ for the first time? I honestly can’t remember what I felt like when I said them to my first boyfriend, so I could use your experience.”

“I don’t think it’s about the words,” Izzy corrected her, tightening her hold on her girlfriend and tugging her even closer.

“No?” Clary muttered into her neck. “Then what’s it about? Enlighten me, oh mistress of love.”

“It’s about you,” Izzy answered without hesitation, stroking Clary’s hair lovingly. “Saying the words isn’t what matters most. Falling in love with you is.”

“How romantic,” Clary laughed lightly. “I should have known you would turn into a huge sap sooner rather than later. Alec warned me that all Lightwoods were secretly romantics at heart; I should have listened to him before going after his sister.”

“You should have,” Izzy nodded solemnly. “Because you’re stuck with me now. You told me you loved me, so you’ll have a hard time getting rid of me.”

“Oh no,” Clary gasped dramatically, wiggling her way out of Izzy’s embrace so she could stare with mock-horror written all over her features. “How on earth will I handle that? A lifetime with you? Sounds like a nightmare.”

“Hush, Clarissa,” Izzy shook her head, holding back a chuckle as her girlfriend grinned at her mischievously. “You are the absolute worst.”

“Yet you wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else,” Clary murmured.

“No I wouldn’t,” Izzy agreed. “I love you, Clary Fray.”

“And I love you, Isabelle Lightwood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm running a little behind on these flufftober prompts, but I already have an idea for day 6 (I just need to actually get to writing it). I ended up writing more yesterday than I thought I would so i'm a little burned out, but I should be back on track in no time. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little fic full of love confessions and girls in love. 
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
